List Of Minor Characters (2010s)
This page is for characters that have died on Days of Our Lives. The list is in alphabetical order by first name. 'Anthony Marino' Anthony Marino, played by Matthew Borengli from August 18-September 20, 2008, was the mayor of Salem around the same time Stefano DiMera came out of his coma. Marino was on Stefano's payroll, which made it hard for the Salem'PD to even arrest Stefano. When Abe Carver saw Marino's corruption, he quit his job as commissioner and ran for mayor of Salem against Marino. Stefano told Marino that he could do whatever he had to beat Abe, but to leave Abe's wife and Stefano's daughter, Lexie Carver. Marino's attempt to humiliate Abe also resulted in Lexie being humiliated, and Stefano severed ties with Marino. Marino was killed by an assassin of Stefano's when he went over to confront Stefano. 'Arnold Fennigan' Arnold Fennigan, played by Galen Gering, was a man that Stefano gave plastic surgery to look like Rafe Hernandez. His job was to break up Rafe and Sami. As Rafe, Arnold was rude, obnoxious, and sleazy. He hit on various women much to their disgust. Arnold ended up killing Fay Walker when she overheard him talking with Stefano and EJ. Arnold was eventually defeated by Sami and Rafe and incarcerated. He made a deal to testify against Stefano and EJ, but some prisoners thought Arnold was Rafe and best him to death. 'Bart Biederbecke' Bart Beiderbecke is a longtime DiMera family associate portrayed by Steve Blackwood. Introduced in 1997, he was originally the right-hand man of Dr. Wilhelm Rolf. Following his death, Bart became Andre DiMera's loyal assistant. He appears to be the only member of the DiMera organization who feels any remorse for the pain that is inflicted upon the citizens of Salem as a result of the DiMeras' influence. However, he is smart enough to keep his mouth closed around Andre and Stefano when it comes to this. After Andre's failed attempt at escaping from prison, Bart was seen occasionally for a little longer before vanishing from the canvas completely. When Bart returned two years later, he was assigned the task of killing Samantha Roberts, a task which he attempted to complete by drugging her and tying her up inside her car, which was filling with Carbon Monoxide. He failed, however, when EJ DiMera rescued her. On August 3, 2007, Bart died when he was accdientally stabbed by André during a swordfight between him and Tony DiMera. Stefano and Andre mourned Bart's death and Stefano is now concerned that Bart may not have made sure that the key to ending the vendetta was kept out of Tony's possession. 'Hilda Van Bingham' Hilda Van Bingham, played by Diane Delano from Octobed 28, 2008-January 12, 2009, was the guard assigned to protect Sami Brady after she witnessed the murder of Mayor Anthony Marino. Hilda couldn't handle Sami's bratty behaviour, so Rafe Hernandez was assigned as Sami's guard. Hilda still assisted Rafe and she later formed a bond with Sami because they were both mothers of young children. Hilda was eventually murdered by the assassin pursuing Sami. 'Joseph Bernardi' Detective Joeseph "Joe" Bernardi, played by Anthony Tyler Quinn in 2013, was a dirty cop on Stefano DiMera's payroll, and was said to be good friends with Rafe Hernandez. Stefano used Bernardi to secure the evidence of Will shooting EJ and later had Bernardi sneak into Rafe's room and "cut it off" to pay him back for sleeping with Kate Roberts. As Bernardi stood over Rafe ready to do his task, he was shot back in the back by Sami and later died. Sami was accused of murder, but it was later discovered that a nurse, on Stefano's payroll, killed him so he couldn't implicate Stefano. 'Lauren Chaffee' Lauren Chaffee, played by Lisa Jay from 2006-2007, was the surrogate hired to carry Shawn Douglas Brady and Mimi Lockhart's baby. Through a mix up, caused by EJ DiMera, Philip Kiriakis ended u being the father of Mimi's baby. Philip and Mimi paid Lauren to terminate the pregnancy, but Bonnie Lockhart, Mimi's mother, paid Lauren to carry the baby to term. When Bonnie went to prison, Lauren started going after Philip for money. Philip realized Lauren carried the baby to term, and tried to find out where he was. Meanwhile, Lauren, unable to care for the baby, a boy, had left him at Salem University Hospital. Shawn and Philip fracked Lauren down, but she fell down a flight of stairs and died, after giving Philip a clue to his son's whereabouts. 'Liam Frasier' Liam Frasier, played by Mark Collier from December 18 2013-May 6 2014, is a Pharmecutical Representative and old high school friend of Justin Kiriakis, who dated Jennifer Horton briefly, until she broke up with him and reunited with Daniel Jonas. Liam has now become obsessed with Jennifer and tried to break her and Daniel up by framing him for a drug Addicton. When Nicole threatened to expose Liam's deciet, He blackmailed her with evidence that she had destroyed evidence that would prove Eric Brady was drugged by Kristen DiMera. When that didn't work, Liam held Jennifer and Nicole hostage. The two women managed to escape and Daniel showed up. He and Liam struggled and Liam ended up getting impaled on a sharp root. He died soon after. 'Madeline Peterson-Woods' Judge Madeline Peterson Woods was the mother of Chad DiMera and wife of District Attorney Charles Woods. She used to work as a call girl for Stefano DiMera alongside Kate Roberts. Madeline died after falling down a flight of stairs during an argument with her Chad. Charles blamed Chad for Madeline's death. but her official death was casued by a brain anneuyrism. 'Martino Vitali' Martino Vitali, played by Joe Penny from May 2-15 2008, was the father of Ava Vitali. After Ava saw Martino kill her mother, Martino had Ava locked in her room and drugged, so she wouldn't remember. Ava eventually did remember what Martino had done and aassualted him. Martino went to pull a gun on Ava, but Bo Brady, shot and killed Martino. 'Troy Winston' Troy Winston, played by Eric Fellows from July 30 2009-January 25 2010, and April 12-May 18 2012, was a drug dealer that worked for Victor Kiriakis, and later EJ DiMera. He was jealous of fellow drug dealer Arianna Hernandez and tried to kill her, but he was arrested while attacking her. In 2011, Dario Hernandez and Melanie Layton discovered that Troy was the driver who killed Arianna in 2010. Dario and Troy fought, but Troy soon lapsed into a coma because of his drug abuse and went brain dead. 'Willow Stark ' Willow Stark was played by Annie Burgstede from October 2006 to June 2007. Willow was a former prostitute who Shawn Brady met one evening. Shawn got Willow a job at Chez Rouge and started dating her after he broke up with his ex-wife Mimi Lockhart. She became more controlling and obsessed with Shawn and disliked that Shawn tried to see Claire or Belle. Shawn broke things off with her so he could be a better father so she set fire to his loft. Willow died when she fell and hit her head during an argument with Nick Fallon. She has a younger brother Jed Stark who attends Salem University. 'Ford Decker' Ford Decker, played by Matthew Florida from September 9-December 26 2007, was a student at Salem University who was a serial date rapist. When his father Crawford, used his influence to protect Ford from being punished for drugging and raping numerous female students, the sisters of Alpha Chi Theta decided to take action. The women, who included three of Ford's victims or attempted victims, drugged him. When the partially incapacitated Ford then pursued Chelsea, whom he had also drugged, up the stairs of the sorority house, he lost consciousness and suffered a fatal fall down the stairs. The sisters buried his body in the basement. Subsequently, Chelsea Brady and Stephanie Johnson dug him back up and hid him in a water heater, which Max Brady removed from the premises. 'Alex North ' Dr. Alex North was portrayed by Wayne Northrop from August 1, 2005 to May 24, 2006. Alex North was brought to Salem (Days of Our Lives town) by John Black to help John's wife Marlena recover from amnesia. Marlena had memories of Alex and, after discovering they had been married (North had been presumed dead after being captured on a mission in Vietnam), she chose him instead of John because Alex was controlling her mind. It was soon discovered that he had been an abusive husband and, after a fight with John, he was presumed dead after falling over the edge of a cliff. The Alex North storyline was very unpopular with viewers. 'Angela Maroni' Angela Moroni was portrayed by Ayda Field from late summer of 2000 until March 2001. Angela Moroni is the daughter of Vincent Moroni, an Italian mob boss. She was introduced during Brandon and Sami's quest to get the tape back with Kate forcing Roberto to confess to the murder of Franco Kelly. Angela came into possession of the tape, but she would only give it to Brandon if he married her. When Brandon and Sami went back to Salem, she came with them and kept the tape with her. When they returned to Europe, Brandon and Angela got married. When a spy from her father saw Brandon and Sami kiss, he hired two gunmen to kill Sami and Brandon at the coronation of Greta Von Amberg. This backfired however, when Angela dove in front of Brandon. Before her death, Angela finally made her father give Brandon and Sami the tape. 'Vincent Marioni' Vincent Moroni was portrayed by Carl Weintraub from summer 2000 until March 2001. Vincent Moroni was an Italian mob boss with one daughter, Angela. Upon meeting Brandon and Sami, he was immediately suspicious of them. After Kate told Vincent about the tape (containing Kate telling Roberto to confess to the murder of Franco Kelly) he took it from Angela. When Brandon married Angela anyway, Vincent was convinced he loved his daughter. Kate later slept with Vincent to convince him to kill Victor and manipulated him into spying on Sami and Brandon. When his spy told him about the kiss he ordered Victor, Brandon and Sami to be murdered at the coronation of Greta Von Amberg. Chaos erupted then and Angela threw herself in front of Brandon, saving his life. Vincent was so upset at the events that he set in motion, that he committed suicide. 'Franco Kelley' Franco Kelly, played by Victor Alfieri from June 1996 to October 1998, first came to Salem to model for Titan. It was soon revealed that Kate Roberts hired him to break up Bo and Hope Brady so that her daughter Billie Reed could reunite with her former lover. After Franco was exposed he tried to con Sami Brady into marriage to he can hide from his mob past and obtain a real green card. Kate planned revenge on Sami by exposing Franco's true motives at their wedding. Before the wedding could take place, Sami discovered the truth and announced that she was going to "kill that bastard". Franco meanwhile, attempted to beat and kill Kate for threatening him but was stopped when Lucas Horton shot Franco, killing him. Kate wanted to protect Lucas and staged the scene to look like Sami killed Franco. Sami was put on trial and sentenced to death by lethal injection. In early June 1999, Sami nearly died but was saved when Lucas and Franco's old mob boss, Roberto, both confessed to the murder at the last minute. Although Lucas was the real shooter, the police believed a dying Roberto's confession. The truth of Franco's real murderer was never revealed except to Sami and Brandon Walker. 'Jonesey' Jonesy, played by Robert Mandan from 1997–1998, was Vivian's bizarre husband and caretaker of the DiMera townhouse in Salem. Vivian was first interested in Jonesy because she thought he owned the expensive townhouse and all of its treasures. Vivian accomplished this by hosting a mock séance in which the real Flora Dora told Jonesy to move on with Vivian. Jonesy was not a well man and Vivian and he married in England, with Susan Banks and Edmund Crumb standing up for them. Jonesy died of a heart attack after consummating the marriage. Vivian inherited all of Jonesy's treasures which forced Stefano, the original owner of the townhouse, to marry Vivian in order to reclaim his possessions. 'Maxwell Hathaway' Maxwell Hathaway, played by Tom Hallick in 1984, was the adoptive father of Megan Hathaway, and an employee of Stefano DiMera, Megan's biological father. He and Megan came to Salem in 1984, and he aided Andre DiMera, who later killed him. 'Kyle Southern' Kyle Southers played by Michael Cardelle in 2015, was a drug dealer that worked for Clyde Weston. He was a friend of Bev Walters and met JJ Deveraux through her. Kyle wanted JJ to become part of the drug dealing operation because of JJ's past affiliation with drugs, and JJ accepted Kyle's offer. Kyle also took a romantic interest in Paige Larson. Kyle is eventually killed by Clyde. 'Meredith Jennings' Meredith Jennings, was played By Julie Tolivar from February 11-17th 2015 is the deceased wife of Aiden Jennings who appears in flashbacks and a video. Its first believed that Aiden killed Meredith, but via flashbacks, its proven that she struggled to get her gun away from her toddler (Chase Jennings) and accidentally shot herself to death. 'Clint Chesshir' Clint Chesshir, was played by Lucas Kerr from January 16th,- April 29th 2015. Theresa Donovan met Clint one night when she went out drinking with Anne Milbauer. Desperate to forget her ex, Theresa hopped into a new relationship with Clint. However, their meeting was no accident. Kristen DiMera hired Clint to keep track of Theresa and make sure that she never remembered what happened the night Kristen stole Theresa's embryo. So, Clint would report back to Dr. Mandrake, who performed the procedure on Theresa, after each date with her. Mandrake ordered Clint to get blood samples from Theresa and Brady to see if either was a bone marrow match for the baby. Clint drugged them both and took vials of blood. He returned the blood to Kristen for testing. It turns out that Theresa was a match. So, Clint returned to Salem to bring Theresa to Italy. He told her that he had come into a bunch of money and wanted to take her on an grand vacation. Theresa believed him and went along. But, as soon as they got to Kristen's castle in Italy, Theresa was drugged and taken to prep for the transfer. While Mandrake took Theresa, Clint went down to the basement to watch Brady Black and Melanie Jonas, who had showed up at the castle and taken prisoner. But, Brady and Melanie had managed to loosen their restraints. Brady and Clint struggled over the gun. It went off. And Clint fell to the ground dead. Category:Deceased Characters Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Characters of the 1980s Category:Characters of the 1990s Category:Characters of the 2000s Category:Characters of the 2010s Category:Characters of the 1960s